1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding table, and more particularly to a modified structure of a folding table made of light metal (e.g., aluminum alloy).
2. Description of the Prior Art
As illustrated in FIG. 3, a prior art folding table made of light metal (e.g. aluminum alloy) is comprised of four legs (1) and a top (2). The legs (1) are connected to two lateral tubes (11) and a locking hole (111) is provided near both ends of each lateral tube (11), while the top (2) is made of a plurality of planks (21), connecting rope (22) and two edge covers (23). Both sides of the aluminum extruded planks (say, 12 planks) of the top (2) rest on the two lateral tubes (11) and are held together with ropes (say, 4 ropes) (22). The ends of each plank (21) are locked in position by the edge covers (23). A C-type snap (211) is provided below both ends of the outermost two planks (21) of the top (2) and a pin (212) is provided in the snap (211). When assembled, the snaps (211) respectively lock to both ends of the lateral tube (11) extending between the legs (1), with the pins (211) respectively inserted into corresponding locking holes (111), as illustrated in FIG. 4. However, in practical use, only the outermost planks (21) of the top (2) are locked to the lateral tubes (11), all other planks (21) of the top (2) are not. The user may easily either push away the planks (21) or shake the top (2), to cause objects on the top (2) to be knocked over. Since both ends of the plank are exposed, the edge covers (23) are required to protect the user from being cut by the sharp edges of the planks (21). That arrangement requires more effort by the user to install the edge covers (23). Furthermore, it is a difficult operation to install the connection ropes (22), since the planks (21) are of a closed type.